


Canvas In Desert Camouflage

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e19-20 Moebius, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: So, here they are, somewhere in the middle of the desert in ancient Egypt and ready to embark on the wackiest mission since they stepped through the Stargate for the first time.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Canvas In Desert Camouflage

Ancient Egypt, 3000 B.C., give or take a few weeks.

Sam still doesn’t know if it’s the best or worst idea they’ve ever come up with. And they’ve come up with some pretty ludicrous stuff over the years such as blowing up a sun, riding an asteroid through Earth, and trapping the Replicators in a time dilation field. However, going back in time to steal a ZPM is a different level of craziness.

This whole venture doesn’t sit quite right with her.

She’s afraid that one wrong step will erase the future and everything they have fought for. They planned this mission with the utmost care, analyzed several scenarios, took cultural differences into account, and agreed to minimize their interactions with the local population without raising suspicions. If they stick to the plan, the chances to screw up are minimal.

_Right. Since when has plan A ever worked out for us. Or B for that matter._

She has to believe that the mission will go as planned and that they will return to their timeline without altering the past or the future.

Back home, the chance to explore that thing between them awaits her. Finally, she can delve into long-denied feelings. She isn’t willing to jeopardize her new-found confidence.

This time, Sam intends to seize the fragile and precious future. And the man.

The break-up with Pete and her father’s death were both painful in their own way. The first one ended a dream she never truly wanted but only realized when it was almost too late. The other one brought closure by challenging her decisions. He dared her to look beyond her work and into her heart. Her father wanted her to be happy and not hide behind imaginary walls and reasons used solely as an excuse.

Both events changed the direction of her life. Since she had nothing left to lose, as broken as she felt, she took a leap of faith right into Jack’s welcoming arms. For once, her heart’s desire overruled her cautious brain and her sense of duty.

After the funeral, they sat down and talked. Hesitantly, each of them opened up to the other. Together, they peeled away the outer, protective layers around their patched up souls. She found her insecurities and her desires reflected. It surprised her and lifted a burden from her shoulders. She wasn’t alone in this.

Moreover, the glaring obstacles don’t appear to be insurmountable anymore. They still have to figure out the details, but the foundation was laid, a common ground to start from. Given their military relationship and the chain of command, they agreed to abstain from any public display of affection. Although they want nothing more than to touch each other, unrestricted and without guilt. The physical connection conveys the depth of their feelings better than words could ever express. It reassures them that this isn’t some weird dream or hallucination. They aren’t under the influence of some alien technology. This is real.

In the end, they sealed the fresh start and encouraging outlook with a tentative kiss that spiraled out of control within seconds. The lovestruck expression on Sam’s face lasted for hours afterward. She squealed with glee under her blanket that night as the thrill of anticipation buzzed through her veins.

So, here they are, somewhere in the middle of the desert in ancient Egypt. She is seriously questioning her sanity.

To accomplish the mission, they need to blend in with the locals, thus requiring a disguise and a way to conceal their weapons.

So, here they are in an Ancient spaceship in the middle of the desert in ancient Egypt and change into appropriate Egyptian apparel. That’s about as bizarre as it can get.

Luckily, they only have to throw the garment over, even though none of them is particularly shy. Years of off-world exploration with living and sleeping in the narrowest of spaces eradicated any sense of shame. Privacy is a rare commodity in a shelter tent. The occasional local attire, which didn’t leave much to the imagination, can be added on top.

Unfortunately, Sam misjudged the parameters within her equation. Her sanity takes another blow.

Jack bends down to pick up the beige-colored robe. The material of his desert camouflage pants stretches over his firm buttocks. Just for a moment, but long enough that she catches a glimpse. After years of yearning and fantasizing, the alluring sight proves to be maddening, torture for her already frayed nerves. In rapid succession, her brain provides tantalizing images from other times she ogled him, inconspicuous, of course.

This insane endeavor proves to be challenging enough without the additional distraction.

However, if they were alone, she would definitely rip his clothes off and examine every inch of the body part in question. Oh, come on, who is she lying to? His whole body would serve as a playing field. To scratch and claw. To massage and pinch. To lick and suck. All are viable options. Most certainly, he wouldn’t mind, probably even encourage her.

And they haven’t even crossed that line. Yet.

_Concentrate_ , _Sam!_ _This is the wrong_ _place_ _and the_ _wrong time!_

Hastily, she averts her eyes and busies herself with her own head garment before anyone catches her drooling over her commanding officer’s assets. Just to make sure she actually isn’t, the back of her hand wipes over her mouth.

_Dry. Thank God!_

She is not keen on having to explain her mental blackout to either Daniel or Teal’c, or the General for that matter. He would thoroughly enjoy her misery.

Shaking her head, she reminds herself about the mission’s objective, to retrieve the ZPM without altering the timeline.

They put on the finishing touches when Daniel states in excitement, “I can't believe I'm finally gonna get proof that the Great Pyramids pre-date the Fourth Dynasty.” He fiddles with the camcorder.

Sam’s voice drips with sarcasm as she looks at him in disbelief. “So what are you gonna do, stand in the picture holding a newspaper with today's date?” She hasn’t regained her equilibrium yet. A wiggling butt still dances in front of her mind’s eye.

Oblivious to her emotional state, Daniel replies, “This is an archaeologist's dream. I'm gonna get as much footage as I can.”

Sam tries again and cautions him, “Just be careful. We're here for the ZPM. In and out. Minimal interaction, minimal impact.”

“No problem,” Daniel affirms in a tone that sounds a touch too carefree and too eager for her ears.

What has she gotten herself into? She could be in her lab right now and experiment, analyze and, maybe, discover something new and thrilling. Or be at home and take her bike out for a ride. Or savor a moment of intimacy with the man currently occupying half of her mind. At least, she wouldn’t have to worry and act as the voice of reason.

She regards the rest of the team. “I mean it! All of you. Sir.” Teal’c remains unperturbed, whereas Jack seems to be taken aback by her vehemence.

“I got it. I got it,” he assures her.

Moving next to him, Sam hands him a small metal device. Her hand trembles barely discernible. “You're gonna need this. We've determined that it remotely activates the ship's cloak.”

Jack clutches it in his hand. “Nice.” She doesn’t like his enthusiasm.

So, here they are, somewhere in the middle of the desert in ancient Egypt and ready to embark on the wackiest mission since they stepped through the Stargate for the first time.

The team members exit the spaceship one after the other. The General leads. Against better judgment, Sam throws one last, covert glance at his backside. Her hands curl into fists under the heavy layers of coarse linen.

_Damn you, Daniel! If we don’t_ _make it back in one piece,_ _I will personally kill you one more time,_ _ascended or not._

**Author's Note:**

> Sifted through my WIP folder and found this.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
